1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical apparatuses, systems and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an electrosurgical generator having a user interface for selecting desired electrosurgical effects on tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, heat, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current, microwave energy or resistive heating to a surgical site to cut, ablate, coagulate or seal tissue.
In bipolar electrosurgery, one of the electrodes of the hand-held instrument functions as the active electrode and the other as the return electrode. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes.
Bipolar electrosurgical techniques and instruments can be used to coagulate blood vessels or tissue, e.g., soft tissue structures, such as lung, brain and intestine. A surgeon can either cauterize, coagulate/desiccate and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding, by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied between the electrodes and through the tissue. In order to achieve one of these desired surgical effects without causing unwanted charring of tissue at the surgical site or causing collateral damage to adjacent tissue, e.g., thermal spread, it is necessary to control the output from the electrosurgical generator, e.g., power, waveform, voltage, current, pulse rate, etc.
In monopolar electrosurgery, the active electrode is typically a part of the surgical instrument held by the surgeon that is applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator and safely disperse current applied by the active electrode. The return electrodes usually have a large patient contact surface area to minimize heating at that site. Heating is caused by high current densities which directly depend on the surface area. A larger surface contact area results in lower localized heat intensity. Return electrodes are typically sized based on assumptions of the maximum current utilized during a particular surgical procedure and the duty cycle (i.e., the percentage of time the generator is on).